Of Jealousy, Friendship and Love
by SomethingWierdAndWonderful
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe have been best friends since the age of 5. Sebastian realises he feels more than just friendship. However, just as he is about to spill his heart, Blaine Anderson makes things go wrong. Very wrong. Sebastian doesn't share.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school was a daunting day for most kids. For Sebastian Smythe however, it was all exciment. He was currently seated in the back of his father's car, trying and failing to keep from bouncing up and down. Outside, the landscape zoomed past, a large blur of colours. Sebastian was grinning. He finally had an oppurtunity to show people how amazing he was and how rich he was. New classmates, watch out. Maybe some kids would get the privelege of being his friend.

True to form, when his dad's bright red jaguar turned up outside and parked on the curb, heads were turned. Prying eyes tried to penetrate the black tinted windows, eager to know who would turn up in such an austentacious car. Sebastian started to feel nervous in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head. No. He was a Smythe, and as his dad had told him. "_Smythe's never get nervous"._He was expected to represent his family name with dignity and integrity. It didn't help that when he stepped onto the pavement, he tripped. Sniggers arrupted like wildfire all around him. He frowned and looked up to see his dad frowning also. _Don't mess this up_ his eyes told him. Sebastian felt humiliated, but would not let it show. He got up, ignoring the stares and giggling. He held his head high and stomped (as only a five year old could) to the entrance.

The hallways were decorated with work that teachers had deemed exceptional. They were displayed on brightly coloured boards. Sebastian scoffed at them, not impressed by the utter lack of talent and emotion displayed in some of the artwork. He was much better. He loved to paint, and his mummy had taught him how to do it without using his fingers. It was just many of the things he was better than anyone else at. His father motioned for him to follow him and he did. Sebastian had trouble keeping up with his father who was a tall and lean man. He tried to take larger steps but his short legs stopped him from keeping up. His dad eventually came to a stop at a door. It was pink. Sebastian wrinkled his nose. That was a girly colour. Unfortunately, it also seemed to be the room he would spend the next year learning in.

"Here you go son. Have er… fun," his father said with an awkward pat on the back. With that he was gone, leaving a secretly terrified Sebastian in the corridor. All of a sudden, school seemed a lot more scary. He took a deep breath. He was Sebastian Smythe, he could do this. He could do anything.

The classroom was loud, to say the least. Children his age were milling around, making friends and laughing. There fashion choices were mediocre at best. Sebastian was proud of his new jeans, blue shirt and black waistcoat. Several of them were playing in a sandbox in the corner, giggling as one of them tipped sand all over their head. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was not going to fit in here. He wanted to go home and order around the housekeeper and then take out all his toys and choose a new favourite for the day. Several blue tables with green plastic chairs were scattered around the room. Colourful scribbles adorned the walls, giving the room an uplifting feel. A tall blonde lady was sitting with a small group of children. Reading a book. She glanced up through thick- rimmed glasses and caught Sebastian's eye. Sebastian's breath caught. Her eyes were breathtaking. A bright blue that went on forever. She was exquivately beautiful with a warm smile and soft yet defined features. She told the children she would continue the story later and that they should go and play. She started walking towards Sebastian, stopping ocassionally when a child tugged on her skirt. When she reached him, the woman stopped and offered her hand.

"You must be Sebastian. You are the last child to be ticked off the register," she told him.

"I am. I am the best student you will ever have! I am rich and mummy says I am very very clever for my age!" he babbled excitedly. The woman's soft laugh broke him out of his thoughts.

"I am sure you are very clever but I think all my students are the best students. I am Mrs Hummel and I will be your teacher this year."

She told Sebastian to take a seat and he did, slightly annoyed that he had to spend all day with immature idiots. One girl at the end of his table was babbling loudly at the end of the table. He looked over. She was dressed appalingly. Her cat sweater (which was bad by itself) was not at all complemented by the plaid skirt and to top it all off, it was pink.

"… and my dad's say I'm going to be very famous. I'm going to be on broadway and be famous. Do you want to be my first fan?" She nudged the small boy next to her. Sebastian rolled his eyes once again. He was reading a book instead of talking. The boy looked up and Sebastian was shocked. He had the same mesmerising eyes as Mrs Hummel. They were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. They were complemented perfectly by elfin features. He reminded Sebastian of an angel. His eyes travelled downward to look at what he was wearing. Sebastian's eyebrows rose. This boy was dressed differently to anyone else in the class. Sebastian nearly thought he was dressed better than him, but not quite. He was wearing a purple shirt tucked into skinny jeans and an orange bowtie. This look was completed by a really cool pair of orange converse that Sebastian admitted he might want himself.

"Um, sure," he said in a rather high yet silky voice. It matched everything else about him, Sebastian thought. Just then a short, chubby boy walked past and knocked over the boy's chair.

"Look where you're going Hummel!" the boy yelled. Sebastian was shocked and angry! Why would someone hurt someone for no reason? He watched the boy stand up. He was slumped over and a small tear escaped his eyes. It was then that what the boy had said dawned on Sebastian. Hummel? That was the name of the teacher! They did look similar. Just then, Mrs Hummel clapped her hands and told them it was time to start the lesson. The next hour passed in a blur of learning numbers. The bell rung, a high pitched screeching sound that made Sebastian cover his ears.

"Right class. Breaktime!"

**Hey guys! I was just wondering if I should continue with this? Just drop me a review to tell me what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Breaktime. The best time of the day. A break from the arduous hours of learning. Sebastian got up from his seat and rushed to the door. He was the fastest boy ever and he was going to show them. He raced down the hallways, his red trainers squeeking on the hard floor. His perfectly styled hair was flying all over the place, flopping in his eyes and partially obscuring his vision. He turned around to see none other than the pale angel catching up to him. He was bewildered. HE was the fastest! This moments hesitation was all it took. The blue eyed boy was overtaking him. Sebastian's eyes widened. He was just beaten. Smythe's were never beaten.

Begrudgingly, he continued now slowly to the doors of the playground. He flung them open and gasped. He thought his garden was big. The playground was like nothing he had ever seen before. A large expanse of grass was directly before him. To the left, a concrete area meant for playing sports. Several bright, twisty colourful slides sat at the far end, just begging to be slid down. They were surrounded by many swings, climbingframes and even a roundabout, all of them glistening beautifully in the early morning sun. Seb subconciously looked around for the boy, _Hummel_, he reminded himself. To his surprise, the boy was nowhere to be found. A frown appeared on his face, his features contorting with intense confusion. Who would not be playing on such amazing, big toys? Even Sebastian, who had the best toys ever, wanted to play on them, let alone a small poor boy. Shaking his head, Sebastian walked to the big, purple slide. It loomed menacingly over him, like the tallest tree he had ever seen. He sucked in a breath. He could do this. He was not a baby. He climbed up the slightly worn ladder_._

About halfway up, he almost slipped. His legs gave out and he gripped on to the wrung above him, his sweaty hands not much use. He persevered, and hauled himself up, finally reaching the top. Victory flowed through him like a river. He was as free as a bird. Sebastian looked out over the vast expanse of ground, the wind hitting him gently and pleasantly across the face. Children of all ages were meandering out through the doors. Shouts and cries filled the air, the soundtrack to breaktime beginning. People were spreading out, beginning to enjoy their time out of gruelling lessons. A few teachers and older children were wearing bright orange vests and looking out over everyone. One of them was yelling at a boy who was hitting his friend in the head with a basketball. Sebastian laughed lightly. That was funny. He should try it sometime. Maybe he could show his daddy. Maybe he would be proud of him. He was never proud of him. Sebastian steadied himself and sat at the head of the slide. All of a sudden, the top of the slide was a bit more scary. A small queue was forming behind him, urging him down the slide, impatient to have their turn. He needed to prove himself. He launched himself down. He spiralled down, twisting as his image of the playground warped, blurring his thoughts as well as his view.

He landed at the bottom and jumped up quickly on the balls of his feet. A smattering of applause was coming from the roundabout. He recognised the bigger boys in his class and saw the boy who had pushed Hummel out of his chair. His large grin turned into a scowl when he saw him. Bullies were not someone to be friends with. He was mean, but he had good intentions. The boys were motioning him over with dirty and soiled fingers.

"Hey! Not bad! Come over here!" A tall, lanky one called out, appreciation shining in his chocolate eyes. Sebastian stood, torn as to whether or not to go near them. His heart was screaming at him to stay away, but his head was telling him these were the cool boys. He walked over, scuffinng his shiny red shoes as he kicked the ground. He smirked at them, the Smythe smirk, and extended his hand, remembering his lesson on how to politely greet people. Confusion was evident on their faces until realisation flashed in the tall one's eyes. He awkwardly bumped his fist against Sebastian's palm, leaving him shocked.

"Hey man. I'm Finn Hudson," he greeted, withdrawing his hand.

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe," he replied quoting his favourite ever movie (except disney, but he would never admit that), hoping to sound cool. A boy at the back with a strange mohawk yelled:

"Hey, isn't that from that movie where the guy shoots people?"

Sebastian was bewildered. How could he not know James Bond?

The mean boy from earlier decided to speak up. "Hudson, we're waisting time. Let's go teach that weird, pasty, teacher's pet a lesson!" Mumurs of agreement were heard from around the group. Who were they talking about? Sebastian wondered. Before he could ask, the group had begun to run towards a tall tree Sebastian had never noticed before. It was rough and the branches were old and twisted gracefully around each other. He looked up and through the thick blanket of deep green leaves and could just make out a sillhouette he would never forget. Hummel.

"Hey Hummel! Why aren't you playing with the girls? Oh yeah, even they don't like you!" the chubby boy hollered. Sebastian tiny hands balled into fists. Anger bubbled up inside of him.

"Get down now, Hummel, or we'll make you!" the mohawked boy added, flexing him muscles to seem menacing. Sebastian could see a glimpse of the boys face through a gap in the leaves. His eyes were laden with terror, features frozen. He was sitting in the crevice of two branches, a book balanced delicately in his hands. He reluctantly shut it, reaching down to hang from the branch. The next moment seemed to pass in slow motion. Before Sebastian could comprehend what was happening, the annoying chubby boy had grabbed Hummel's delicate ankle and yanked him to the ground, where he landed with a sickening crack and fell to the floor.

**Cliffhanger! I swear it will get better next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how you're feeling about this story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews e.c.t….**

**This is going to be the last chapter as kids :D**

Before anyone could react, Kurt had slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious, lying there as still as a stone and his face relaxed and angelic. Sebastian wanted to punch something. Or someone. Why would anyone want to hurt such a little, little boy? It broke his heart. The whole world around them seemed to still as Sebastian mind became dizzy and dazed by anger. It consumed him, his tiny hands balling into fists and his nails pushing into his palm hard enough to draw blood. Sebastian saw the shocked faces of several boys around him. He saw the triumphant glint paired with the matching sneer on the chubby boy's face. He saw the genuine look of concern on the boy, _Finn's_, face. This puzzled him. Wasn't he a bully as well?

Sheer anger gripped him once again as he saw the malicious boy receive a few high fives from the surrounding boys. Before Sebastian could comprehend what he was doing, he puffed up his chest (so he looked intimidating, due to the fact he was quite small in stature), took the long strides necessary to reach the bully and punched him in the face. A searing pain ripped through his hand like a wildfire but it was soon replaced with satisfaction when he saw the look of pain on the boy's face. Good. He deserved to hurt. He made others hurt. Sebastian knew what it felt like to make others hurt. He was very good at it. What he would never admit to anyone was that he did it to make him feel better about the fact that his daddy never held him, or told him he was proud. He never pushed his hair out of his eyes and told him he was proud of him, like he did with his stupid big brother Jake.

Jake. Eugh. Just the simple mention of his name made him want to punch the wall like he normally did when he was angry. It was also funny to see the look on his housekeeper's face when a huge gaping hole appeared in the walls of his room. Jake, with his perfect, silky blonde hair that fell just the right height above his perfect deep green eyes on his perfect face that just screamed perfect! He was 16 and the cleverest boy ever! He had perfect grades that only once fell below an A because _Sebastian was annoying him_, when really he had gone out to see some yucky girl. Jake, whom his father loved with all his heart, due to his many similarities to mummy and his perfectness. Compared to Jake, Sebastian may as well have been dirt. His daddy always cuddled Jake. He always told him he loved him and that he was proud of him. Sebastian remembered the day when he had come home and he felt like his father had finally ripped out his large heart from his chest and changed him forever.

_It was an ordinary day. Sebastian was four (and a half) and had just been out shopping with his mummy. She had let him push the trolley. It was a little too tall for him but he had pushed up on his very tippy toes, ruining his favourite green shoes in the process, to impress her. His hands were slippy on the handle as it was a hot summer day. He had zoomed down the aisle, following his mummy. He used to love shopping. Looking at all the different types of food you could eat and helping his mummy decide what to have for dinner. It was also fun to look at all the colours on the tins and packaging. It was like a piece of art that you could buy. Because he had been especially good, Sebastian's mummy had let him buy his favourite flavour of chewing gum (tooti frooti) and he skipped out of the supermarket, holding the multi-coloured stick of gum in his sweaty hands. The sun was blaring down on the, contrasting beautifully with the clear blue of the sky. _

"_C'mon Sebby! We need to get all this in the car!" his mum had told him delicately. He had helped her put all the bags in the boot. He even offered to carry the heavy bag as he was a gentleman and his mummy needed help. He then clambered into the back seat of his mum's canary yellow aston martin that stood out like a diamond in a pile of stones. Sebastian was beginning to get used to all the turning heads, even though he hated showing off. His cheeks turned a tiny bit scarlet, despite this. He buckled up his seatbelt, all by himself, and watched the landscape go by, admiring the way the colours blended together like a style of painting his mummy had told him about. Abstract, that was it!_

_When they returned home, Sebastian was hungry._

"_Mummy, I'm starving!" he exclaimed loudly. She shooed him into the kitchen while she gave the bags to some of their staff who were beginning to carry them to pack the shopping away in the pantry. Sebastian walked through and found Glinda. She was a small, pleasantly plump woman with kind eyes and a bright smile and was his favourite worker, despite her never saying much. Whenever he was hungry, she would always cook him a little snack. Today, the smell of waffles drifting leisurely around the room. He eagerly grabbed one off the plate with one hand while hugging Glinda with the other in silent thanks. He tenderly yet desperately took a bite into the perfectly crispy on the outside and the fluffy on the inside waffle, only to spit it out again, screaming about the temperature. Once Glinda had helped him to cool off, she told him to go outside and wait for them to cool down while she prepared dinner. Sebastian begrudgingly agreed._

_As he meandered down the long hallway, he finally came to the tall glass doors that led to his garden. To Sebastian' mild surprise, they were already flung open, the dark purple velvet curtains billowing out into the pleasant breeze. He decided to not bother wearing shoes and he walked out, barefoot, onto the large patio. In front of him, a vast expanse of grass stretched out. Toward the back of the massive garden, a few trees were dotted across the landscape. This was the setting of many days, playing (always by himself) and sipping lemonade. The patio had been heated by the rays of the sun and was pleasantly warm underfoot, like a hot bath on a cold day. Before he could jump down the steps to the lawn, he heard voices. He peered over the wall to see his daddy and his annoying brother sitting on the bench they had made together one day while Sebastian had watched, unnoticed, aching to join in. They were speaking in hushed voices. His daddy had his arm around Jacob. This made a look of intense hurt cross Sebastian's face. His daddy never cuddled him. It was then that his daddy uttered four words that changed Sebastian's life forever._

"_You're my favourite son."_

_Tears stung at Sebastian's eyes. He ran, not bothering to listen to the rest of their conversation. Since then, Sebastian had walled himself off from the world. He yelled at his mummy and never helped her with shopping. Since that day, he had lashed out at others to make himself feel better._

Since then, he had not been Sebastian Smythe. An agonized groan snapped him out of his daydreams. He looked over to see the pale boy's beautiful eyes opening. He was rather surprised to see that they were now a stormy grey. Sebastian realised he and the boy were now the only two standing around the tree. The rest of the children were slowly stopping their break time activities and were hesitantly walking back to their lessons. The people in the obnoxious yellow jackets were ushering them back inside, making stupid hand gestures, Sebastian snidely thought. He then realised Hummel was probably in pain. For some reason, this made him feel bad as well. He collected his thoughts and went over to the boy. He went over to the boy, and in a rare display of gentleness for Sebastian, grabbed his hand and started tenderly stroking the back of it with his still stinging (from his amazing punch) thumb. He was entranced by how soft they were, like a baby's hands. The boy whimpered and Sebastian decided he needed to do something soon. He ran at his fastest speed, which was very fast in his opinion, to the front of the school. He passed a small boy loitering by the entrance and was in too much of a hurry to even comment on how ugly his glasses were. Boys do not wear pink and do not wear pink glasses. Ew. He shook his head. No. he needed to help the pale boy.

He rushed to the door of the classroom and flung it open. The chatter in the room died down faster than his daddy's car. Sebastian's eyes swooped over the room as he panted, looking for Mrs Hummel. She looked worried and Sebastian wondered why. She left her work, writing the alphabet on the board and approached Sebastian.

""You're late Sebastian. Care to explain why?" she asked, her gaze boring into his, though she was looking ill at ease.

"It's Hummel! He's hurt!" Sebastian blurted out in one breath.

"My Boy?" she whispered. Mrs Hummel then cleared her throat. "Where is he?"

Mrs Hummel called a teaching assistant to look after her class and then when to the staff room while Sebastian loitered outside, staring awkwardly at his toes. After a few minutes, she returned from the staffroom, two very tall men on her heels. They asked him to show them where Kurt was. Sebastian was confused. Who was Kurt? Then it dawned on him. The pale boy, with the beautiful eyes. His name was Kurt. He was Mrs Hummel's son. Kurt Hummel. Hm, it suited him. A perfect name for a perfect person. Like him.

Feeling a sudden surge of importance, he told them to follow and he strode out to the playground, taking long strides so he was faster. When they reached the clearing with the tree, Sebastian was shocked. Kurt's face was paler than usual and he was lying on his side, mumbling to himself. Sebastian heard him say something along the lines of _mummy._ If it was any other person, Sebastian would have snorted at his childishness. He was five. They were grownups now. However, something about Kurt made him want to be endlessly nice to him. These were worrying thought. Smythe's aren't nice, he reminded himself.

The next few moments passed in a blur. Mrs Hummel saw her son and broke down in tears, her perfect hair falling in her eyes and sobs wracking her body. The two men picked Kurt up, only to discover it caused him immense pain to stand on his right leg. It looked funny. Mrs Hummel called an ambulance and Sebastian watched on as Kurt was loaded onto a stretcher and onto the huge vehicle with bright flashing lights. Mrs Hummel watched him with a small smile. Kurt had never had a friend before. At least, she assumed he was a friend due to the deep worry she seemed to see in his eyes. She walked up to him and placed a gentle and dainty hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be back to school in no time," she told him while she gently brushed his floppy hair out of his eyes that were a little red. With that, she got into the ambulance. Sebastian was confused. Why was he crying? He didn't even know Kurt Hummel. All he knew was that he felt a strange connection to him.

A week later, when Kurt hobbled into class with crutches and sported a bright red class on a very obviously broken leg, Sebastian felt upset. It was then that he noticed Kurt was wearing a pink bowtie. Strangely, it didn't repulse him. Sebastian had a new favourite colour (although he would never tell anyone that). Kurt sat down in his usual seat at the end of the table and once again opened a book. The lesson was on the story Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Sebastian watched Kurt throughout the lesson and noticed that Kurt was much more open and answered a lot of questions with a sparkle in his eye. Sebastian also noticed that his eyes constantly flicked to the chair the chubby boy, Karofsky, used to sit in. He had been expelled for hurting another student. This made Sebastian happy.

At the end of the lesson, Mrs Hummel told them it was break time. Cheers erupted around the room. They all rushed from their seats screaming, excited to play. Sebastian noticed that Kurt was not going outside. Instead he sat, and once again read his book. Sebastian could understand the love of doing something that Kurt probably felt towards his books. Sebastian felt that towards art, but he hid it to make his daddy happy. It was with a spring in his step that Sebastian approached Kurt.

"Hi! I'm Sebastian Smythe. I saved you from the bullies and I would like to be your friend." He told him. Kurt reached for his hand and shook it with an uneasy smile.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I've never had a friend before but I would love to have one.2

It was on that day that Sebastian made a silent promise. He would keep Kurt Hummel happy and save him from the bullies. The next day they sat together and discussed everything from Kurt's cool coloured converse to Sebastian's many toys. From that day onwards, Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel became best friends.

**Reviews encourage me to write :D **


End file.
